The invention relates to a throttle device with a device housing comprising an inlet and an outlet and with a throttle element arranged in a connecting duct connecting the inlet and the outlet, said throttle element comprising at least two throttle components to be adjusted relative to one another and by the relative position of which an opening surface of the throttle element is determined, at least a first throttle component being actively connected with a drive means for an adjustment relative to the second throttle component.
Such a throttle device can, for example, be employed in an apparatus for the gas or oil production which can be arranged at inaccessible places, such as underneath sea level or even on the ocean bed. By a corresponding adjustment of the throttle device and thus an adjustment of the corresponding opening surface of the throttle element, the passage of the fluid to be transported is determined by a connecting duct in the device housing connecting the inlet and the outlet.
In order to be able to adjust the opening surface of the throttle element, the same normally comprises two throttle components to be adjusted relative one to another. One throttle component can, for example, have a sleeve-like design and comprise corresponding openings in the sleeve walls which are more or less covered and thus closed by the other throttle component also having a sleeve-like design. Depending on the arrangement of the two sleeve-like throttle components one upon the other, thus the opening surface of the throttle element and thus of the passage through the throttle device is determined.
In this throttle device known from practice, the mechanical movement of the two throttle components is rather complicated and it is possible that due to the impurities entrained in the fluid to be transported the throttle device and in particular the throttle element get choked at least partially. The mounting of the throttle components, too, is relatively complicated.